


My Alois

by OtakSquadWrites



Category: Kuroshitsuji
Genre: Anal Sex, Ciel doesn't like Alois at first, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad sexual relief, Smut, Teasing, Tons of Fluffiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakSquadWrites/pseuds/OtakSquadWrites
Summary: Alois is in love with Ciel, will Ciel love him back? Find out by read My Alois.





	1. I Love You Ciel

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another yoai, excited now? If you are I knew it I'm always excited when it evolves my favorite ship. Now, LET'S GET IT ON! Which they're going to do later going to doing later *wink*.
> 
> Another A/N: AU

Today Alois Trancy was in his study today, which was very rare, but today, unlike others he had a visitor his name, unknown but he was interesting to say the least. He was kind of short, which was adorable, had an eye patch, was wearing black mid-length shorts, not like the booty shorts Alois was wearing, and a button down blue blazer, which was pulled together by his blueish hair.

The blonde looked at the bluenette reading the book, he seemed pretty intrigued in the book until he looked up at the blonde and stared at him with blue sapphire eyes, and put the book down. "Why are staring at me"? He said with an annoyed tone. Alois, completely ignoring the shorter boys question and asked, "What is your name?" The bluenette furrowed his eye brows, close his eyes and let out a loud sigh and said "Earl Ciel Phantomhive, and yours"? "Earl Alois Trancy" the blonde said smiling ear to ear.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, why were you staring at me" Ciel said now back on the topic. "You're interesting" Alois said bluntly. The bluenette looked confused at the answer but dropped it.

Later on he heard the blunette's stomach growl. The short boy blushed and stuffed his head into the book so the blonde wouldn't notice but he noticed and said "Are you hungry"? The blunette's blush was deepened by the question but nodded. Alois got up from the table he was sitting on and yelled for his butler ,Claude, to prepare some food. After that he walked closer to the blushing boy and sat on the desk he allowed Ciel to sit at. The blonde wrapped his arms around the blunette's neck. ''Trancy, get the hell off the fucking desk and off me!'' Ciel yelled clearly angry. "But this is my house and this is my desk or would like me to sit on your lap"? Alois said with a smirk.

The short boy's whole face went red with anger and embarrassment. "Call me Alois, Ciel". The blonde said to the bluenette. "Not until you get off the desk and remove your arms around my neck"! Ciel yelled. "Fine if you won't call me by my first name then I'll call you shorty" Alois said. "I'm not shor-'' Ciel started to say but was cut off by the click of the door. It was Claude with the food. "Took you long enough, Claude. Put the food right there". The pale blue eyed boy said pointing to the empty table. With that Claude left the two alone again.

"I'm not short you bastard". Ciel said calmly with eyelids closed. "Of course you aren't, shorty" The bluenette glared at the blonde. "Ciel." Is all the bluenette heard before the blonde leaned in and kissed Ciel. Alois pulled away and said "I love you Ciel Phantomhive".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stayed up all night righting this. Absolutely, positively LOVED writing this. Hoped you liked it comment down blow. Follow and favorite this story if you want too now what this leads to. The next chapter will be released soon.
> 
> Love you, Bye my kittens


	2. Screaming His Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s the next chapter. I told you it would be released soon.
> 
> Warning: Sexual content. It’s your choice if you keep on reading.

Alois’ P.O.V

“W-what”? I heard Ciel say completely baffled. “We literally only just met. There’s no way in hell you you’ve fallen in love with me!” Ciel yelled at me. ''Oh but I have, I can! I love you. I can prove it!'' I declared. I jumped off the desk rolled the rolling chair ,Ciel was in, to middle of the room, sat on Ciel’s lap and grinded my ass on top of the bulge in his shorts. ''Fu-fuck what are you doing?'' Ciel questioned with his sexy voice. “Giving you a lap dance. Why do you like it?'' I said with a smirk grazing my face.

After stopping, I dropped lower to the ground and looked in-between his legs, my smirk grew larger. I was about to grab his dick when he stopped me and glared with cold sapphire orbs. “Stop this Alois!'' I went wide eyed and stopped what I was doing to give Ciel a big hug. “You called me Alois!'' I yelled out. ''I did that! It can’t be!'' My love said surprised. ''I have to leave.'' He said storming out. ''Bye Ciel!'' I yelled happily.

Ciel’s P.O.V

‘That bastard’ I thought, ‘He’s trying to embarrass me’. Sebastian! I yelled, We’re leaving! I walked out the door and hopped into the limo. Sebastian sat in the driver’s seat and drove off. When we got there I was pissed. I walked into my room, slammed the door and yelled ‘’What is wrong with that Trancy kid?! He just randomly out of the blue said he loved me! Who does that’’?

Then my mind drifted to him giving me a lap dance and blushed. ‘’Why was I thinking of that’’. I looked down and saw the huge bulge in my pants. My blush deepened. It can’t be was. I turned on by that? I thought. ‘Wait can’t be seen like this! I thought, I have to leave myself ‘. I unzipped my shorts, slipped down my boxers and started to pump my cock. For some odd reason I thought of Trancy. I pumped faster and started moaning his name ‘’Trancy’’. Then I went a little more swiftly and repeated it, but this time louder. 

‘’Trancy’’’. “Alois’’! I yelled, ‘’Alois’’!

There was a knock at the door was a knock at the front door that I never heard. Suddenly the door opened, but I never noticed until I screamed his name again ‘’ALOIS’’ I yelled as came all over my hand. I looked at the door and saw the blonde grinning. I blushed hard. 

Alois’ P.O.V

I walked in the room and heard somebody screaming my name. To my surprise it was Ciel. I smiled at the sight. “Aw you masturbate thinking of me’’ I cooed. ‘’Sh-shut up’’ He said blushing with embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished. I put a lot of hard work and effort into this and if you didn’t like it, too bad! Anyways for the people who did like it, thank you for all your love and support.
> 
> Love you, Peace out kittens


	3. The Passionate Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah, third chapter. Enjoy~.
> 
> WARNING: Boy on Boy kissing

Ciel P.O.V

''Leave Trancy'' I say with an annoyed tone. ''Come on Ciel, are you just going to throw me out like that?'' He says looking at me with a smirk. ''Yes'' I say flatly. ''You so desperately want me to stay don’t you?'' The blonde says all smug like. I wouldn’t give in, I wouldn’t admit it. Not to him or anyone else for that matter Trancy started again, ''Ciel just say you want me and I’ll let you do whatever you want to me.'' As tempting that offer is, I start sarcastically, I won’t bother with the likes of you Trancy. After that it looked like Alois was about to burst out in tears. At that point I felt a wave of sympathy and guilt crash over me.

Alois’ P.O.V

I wanted to run, to cry in a corner by myself and release all of this ache and pain I was feeling right now. Suddenly I feel a pair of surprisingly, muscular arms wrap around my form. I wanted time to stop, I wanted to him to love me, hold me sweetly like this every day, but I knew that was not possible he couldn’t love someone like me. He said it himself, technically.

I embrace him in the hug and think maybe just maybe he could love me the way I love him.

Ciel P.O.V

Why am I hugging him for so long, why can’t I let go and why am I enjoy his warmth?! I let go of him only to be pulled back into the hug. I got out of his grip and he pouted. ''Ciel. Alois said whined. ''Alois!'' I say his name in frustration then blush. Damn it, I said his name again.

The platinum blonde haired boy stalked over to me then wrapped his arms around my neck ''Ciel, kiss me. Please''. He says in a REALLY sexy voice.

My body started to move on its own and I kissed him. Alois kissed me back eagerly. Our lips molded with each other. Feel myself almost melt into his soft warm lips.

My tongue swipes his bottom lip asking for entrance. He parts his lips a little and I start explore every inch of his mouth.

He slowly pulls away leaving a thin string of saliva. We both pant for air and my ocean blue orbs connect with pale blue ones. He took a step towards me and says ''I love you'', but no matter how many times I hear him say it I just don’t believe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter complete. Oh my God I have to brain storm more ideas and finish another story. This has been one hectic week. Okay any ideas for any story and I don’t mind if it is boy girl even though I mostly write yaoi. Also this story will be posted on fanfiction.net too so you can read it there too.
> 
> Okay, night kittens
> 
> P.S It is the middle of the night. 11:38 to be specific, but did not post this until this morning.


	4. Ciel Dominates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n; Brace yourself 'cause I’m ‘bout to get GHETT TO THE O … Yeees bitches it’s the fourth mother fucking chapter! Okay I’m back. Enjoy.
> 
> Also this chapter starts off with a BIG BANG. Ha!

Ciel’s P.O.V  
We stared at each other for a while. Alois was the first to make a move. Walked over to the bed and laid on it. "Ciel fuck me. Fuck me HARD’’ The blonde said bluntly. I don’t know what possessed me just now, but once again my body started moving on its own and I climbed on top of him. Looking into my eyes, he started to unbutton his shirt. I blush profusely when I see him slip out of his shoes and shorts. The only piece of clothing on him were his boxers.

My eyes drift over his, lithe, body, I didn’t notice before but he was beautiful. He had a pale complexion and it went well with his lewdly pale pink nipples.

I leaned in and my mouth latched on to his right nipple.

Alois’ P.O.V  
A mixture of a gasp and moan escaped from between my lips as I feel Ciel suck on my nipple. His tongue flicked the tip and circled around it, earning him another moan, "Ah’’. The blunette’s free hand was wondering my body. I suddenly feel him pinch my left nipple and press down on it with his thumb. I moan loudly and start remove my boxers.  
He starts to blush and stop what he was doing completely. "Ciel", I start to say as I start to strip him of his clothes, ''I want make you feel good. May I?'' The bluenette hesitates but he nods. I start to pull down his boxers. I was surprised to see that his penis was bigger than mine. I smirk has I see his face turn 50 shades of red. I start drool as I stare at his dick. I grab the base of his length lower my head down and lick the head. I gradually take his penis in my mouth. I was surprised when I felt him grip tightly at my hair. He shoves his cock in my mouth which makes me choke, but I continue. I slurp up his dick more and Ciel thrust in to my mouth. I’m. I’m… GOING TO CUM! The bluenette yells. I stop and take his penis out my mouth.

Ciel then forces four fingers in my mouth. Taking the hint, I start suck and slurp on his fingers. My tongue swirls around his digits, making them nice and wet. He pulls his finger out and places two digits in my entrance. I grind against his fingers.  
He starts to thrust faster and I can’t help but go crazy at the feel. “Ah, Ciel that feels amazing I can’t wait for your dick to be inside me!” He slightly turns pink but never falters. The he places two more digits inside me, stretching me farther.

Ciel rubs my nubs again with his free hand. I start feel my orgasm build up but not enough to spill over.

Ciel P.O.V  
I feel Alois', pink puckered hole clench and suck in my fingers. I twirl my fingers inside and the blonde starts to grip the sheets tighter almost ripping them in the process. I watch Trancy squirm impatiently. He says (You already know) and I blush. I finally stop stretching him out but it was almost impossible to take them out do to all the tightness. I hear him whimper and whine as I take them out but that immediately stopped when I put him on all fours and line my cock up with his entrance. I push into him and groan at the soft, velvety feel of Alois’ inner walls. 

Alois P.O.V  
I look back to see Ciel line up his penis at my hole I feel my cheeks heat up as I think about him pounding into me. I was so distracted that I didn’t know that Ciel was inside me. I gasp in surprise and was broken out of my thoughts when I felt him ram into me without warning, not even bothering pick up a rhythm. “More mm harder, faster. PLEASE”! I buck and scream as he complies with my demands. It was utterly blissful and didn't want it to stop. Then I feel his penis brush against my sweet spot making me yell and moan loudly as the bluenette hits the spot again. “Ciel, Ah AH, give to me baby AAAAAAAHH”! I feel myself almost reach my high as Ciel rams into my sweet spot more. I move my ass back with every thrust Ciel makes. "Oh Ciel I’m cumming. AH!” I came all over my stomach. “Get ready I’m cumming too!” My love says pounding harder and faster into me. “Ciel” I moan softly feeling his hot, sticky seed fill me up inside. I collapse on to the silky sheets under me and shortly after, Ciel falls onto me.

We both bask in the afterglow of our climax. Feeling drowsy, I let the darkness take over and drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished! Well shit this may be the longest chapter in the series. Damn did I work hard on this. Hope you enjoyed reading subscribe for more of this type of shit, kay.
> 
> Bye kittens see you next time.
> 
> P.S I know I can’t physically see you.
> 
> Deuces.


	5. So Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Fifth chapter. Kind of sad that this series is almost over, but don’t worry this series is not over yet so just enjoy while you still have it.

Alois’ P.O.V

I open one eye to see a beam of the sun shine peek through the covered window. I suddenly realized my surroundings. I wasn’t in my bed, but in my love’s bed. I feel happiness bubble up to my core as I remember last night’s events.

I look back only to see no sign of Ciel. ‘Was that only a dream’? No that wasn’t even a possibility. I was stark nude in CIEL’S BED.

I sit up and get out of bed then a flash of realization popped into my head. I DIDN’T HAVE ANY CLOTHES TO WEAR. I couldn’t wear my clothes from yesterday because they were dirtied by sex juice. So I did the only thing I could do. Yell for Ciel and ask him if could borrow a pair of his clothes.

“Ciel”!

Ciel P.O.V

I wake up and feel a head on my chest and a pair of arms around my neck. Then I remember last night’s events I mentally smack myself for letting it get this far and there was still one question lingering in my head. Why? Do I really have feelings for Trancy? No that couldn’t be. Urgh it’s best to dismiss the thought for now.

I carefully slip away from the blonde, got dressed and head to my study.

Grab a book from the shelf and begin to read. It’s calm for a while before I hear a booming voice call my name.

I look up from my book, scan the room and wait. Nothing. I get back to reading my book and then I hear that loud voice again.

''Ciel, I have a problem come here!''

I angrily, slam the book on the table and head towards my room that the menace was in. When I open the door I see a naked blonde. I blush furiously and yell back at him “Why are you still in the nude!” The blonde protest by saying “I have no clothes to wear!”

“That’s not my problem”. I say with an annoyed tone, clearly evident.

“But Ciel I need some clothes. Can I borrow some of your clothes?”

“No.” I say.

“Please”. Trancy says.

“No.” I say again.

“Pleeeease” He say whinier than the last.

“Nooooo” I say extending the o.

Please. Please, Ciel. Trancy says adding my name.

“No Trancy” I say adding his name.

“Please.” The blonde says this time shaking me roughly and saying it even louder, causing my ears to ring.

“Fine” I say defeated. “But you have to promise that you will bring them back.” “Okay. He says cheerfully, I promise.''

Alois’ P.O.V

I rummage through Ciel’s wardrobe and I picked out a pair of fit but not too fit, dress pants, a white button down shirt and low cut pair of black clothed boots.

I changed in the bathroom, afterwards looked into the full length mirror and then walked out.

I walk into Ciel’s room, he looked up. I see his cheeks heat and I smirk. “Ciel~ do you like what you see?” I say smugly. The bluenette blushed hard and said “Shut up!”

I giggle at his response “Aw, Ciel you’re so cute. Hehe.”

Ciel P.O.V

I hear Alois giggle. He’s so cute. Wait! Did I just think that Trancy was cute?! I mentally smack myself. O kay get it together Ciel.

“Ciel?” The blonde says while tilting his head cutely.

“Huh?” I say startled

“Are you thinking about something dirty?” He says accusingly. I immediately answer with a “No!” ”Okay~” The blonde said.

I let out a breathe and close my eye. Man I’m really out of it. Then I glance back to the blonde in my clothes. I smile SLIGHTLY. So cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay as I said before this series is almost over but don’t worry this fanfic is the first of many. I have some serious work to do especially since I’m working on a new fic, so check that out. So hope you enjoyed, if you didn’t already do so subscribe if you liked it and if you didn’t get out my fucking face I don’t want to hear it just go.
> 
> Have a nice day/afternoon/night kittens.
> 
> LOVE YOU!


	6. Why Won't You Love Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My apologies for my laziness. Sorry I didn’t update sooner my laziness got the better of me and I was also wrapped up in an interesting book hopefully I can update sooner in the future and that this next book I’m reading doesn’t take all my attention away from my writing. Enjoy peoples~.

Alois’ P.O.V

I smile to myself as I walk towards the limousine, still wearing Ciel’s clothes. They smell so much like him. I take another deep whiff off his shirt. I start to go into deep thought as the long car drove on to the road.

Does Ciel love me now? No, I can’t just assume that he loves me. But I want him to love me why can’t he love? Am I that annoying to him that he won’t even give me a chance? Am I THAT repulsive? 

I love him, I love him so much that it hurts. Every time I see him I just feel warm and happy. I love him, every inch of him head to toe. I’ve never felt this way towards anyone before. I wish I could be with him every single day, I wish I could kiss him hug him see him smile at me day in and night out. 

I feel tears sting the corners of my eyes. Hot tears run down my face and onto the leather seats. I grip onto the seats and start to sob into the shirt.

We arrive at the mansion and I take off running to my room and start strip down. I start to pump my penis and insert two fingers in and imagine Ciel.

‘Do you like this?’ Imaginary Ciel asks.

I start to pump faster.

Imaginary Ciel starts to move down my body and stops at my cock. ‘’Ciel’’ licks his lips and ‘’takes’’ it in his mouth. With a blush I pump more swiftly and vigorously. Feeling the need to come. 

I take out the two fingers and mess with my nipples as I imagine Ciel rubbing and biting them. 

I continue and moan Ciel’s name as I reach my high. I pant, flop on to the bed and come down from my climax.

Imaginary Ciel disappears, no were to be seen.

‘’Why won’t you love me Ciel’’ I say quietly before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peoples again I’m sorry this was late. Did I mention that I’m also a procrastinator? Well if I didn’t I am so, THE MORE YOU KNOW. I also was caught up in a book that I could not stop reading for the life of me as I said in the first note. Any-who thanks for reading subscribe if you liked it if you have not already done so and I’ll ‘’see’’ you next time.
> 
> Love you kittens, DEUCES ;)
> 
> I’m such a weirdo Jesus

**Author's Note:**

> I stayed up all night righting this. Absolutely, positively LOVED writing this. Hoped you liked it comment down blow. Follow and favorite this story if you want too now what this leads to. The next chapter will be released soon.
> 
> Love you, Bye my kittens


End file.
